


Пушишка

by cloud_merchant



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art toy, Crafts, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_merchant/pseuds/cloud_merchant
Summary: Пушишка — безобидный зверек, который встречается по всему миру. Туловище его шарообразной формы и покрыто мягким, пушистым мехом кремового цвета. Пушистик неприхотлив, не возражает, если его гладят или подбрасывают; когда особенно доволен, тихонько урчит. Время от времени он высовывает очень длинный, узкий розовый язык и обследует им весь дом в поисках еды. Пушистики всеядны, это зверь-мусорщик, подбирающий все подряд, от объедков до пауков. Больше всего они любят засовывать язык в ноздри спящим волшебникам и поедать сопли. За это пушистиков страшно любят дети, вот почему их с удовольствием держат и всегда держали в магических семьях.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Челлендж





	Пушишка

**Author's Note:**

> Пушишка — безобидный зверек, который встречается по всему миру. Туловище его шарообразной формы и покрыто мягким, пушистым мехом кремового цвета. Пушистик неприхотлив, не возражает, если его гладят или подбрасывают; когда особенно доволен, тихонько урчит. Время от времени он высовывает очень длинный, узкий розовый язык и обследует им весь дом в поисках еды. Пушистики всеядны, это зверь-мусорщик, подбирающий все подряд, от объедков до пауков. Больше всего они любят засовывать язык в ноздри спящим волшебникам и поедать сопли. За это пушистиков страшно любят дети, вот почему их с удовольствием держат и всегда держали в магических семьях.

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы: запекаемый пластик, крашеный кроличий мех, акриловые краски


End file.
